


Aggressive love

by AvatarMeka2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000
Summary: Catra is bad at feelings but still cares for her loved ones.OrThe three times Catra was aggressively loving towards everyone, and the one time everyone was soft towards her in return.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Aggressive love

Catra wasn't the best at showing that she cared about someone. It probably had something to do with not being shown affection as a child from anyone but Adora. At times, her affection came off as angry and sometimes chaotic good. She's trying her best. Everyone else just needs to fucking listen to her.  
——————————

Glimmer was not sick. Queens don't get sick. Said queen was sitting at her desk, pouring over her work. She looked agitated and sluggish. Bow was sitting nearby, reading through a stack of documents. He'd occasionally glance up at his girlfriend, clearly worried. 

"Glim-"

"Not happening, Bow." Glimmer cut him off, stubbornly. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

Silence. Bow sighed deeply. He was used to Glimmer's inability to accept weakness, especially since she became Queen. Dammit, it was irritating. She'd been feeling ill the past few days, but continuously ignored it, keeping busy with work and hiding it from everyone else. 

She'd been in her office most days, pouring over paperwork. That usually kept people from trying to talk to her. 

However, Bow knew Glimmer better than anyone. Sitting there, watching her needlessly suffering, pained him. However, the young ruler refused to listen. 

But there was someone she would listen to. 

Bow stood up from his chair. 

"I didn't want it to have to come to this." He sighed, getting Glimmer's attention. "But you leave me no choice."

Glimmer raised a brow, watching Bow leave the room. When he was gone, she rolled her eyes and went back to her work. 

Not much time had past when the door to her office slammed open, scaring Glimmer nearly out of her skin. Looking at the door, she saw Catra standing there. She didn't look happy. Glimmer gave Bow an unimpressed look. The man shrugged, then crossed his arms.

"I had to." He defended himself.

Catra walked up to Glimmer's desk. She stood there, glaring at Glimmer, silent as night. Glimmer slightly wilted under the intense gaze. 

"What?"

Catra slammed her hands on the desk.

"Don't 'what' me." Catra snapped. "You're sick. What the actual fuck do you think you're doing here?"

Glimmer groaned.

"I'm fine."

"Liar." Catra argued. "You're gonna get your ass in bed right now, or so help me, I will kill Adora and burn this place to the ground. I'll make you soup or whatever, but fucking go to bed, Sparkles."

Glimmer looked back at the papers on her desk. Faster than she can blink, thru were swiped off the desk. Glimmer's head shot up. Catra had them in her hand, eyes narrowed.

"Hey!" Glimmer exclaimed, reaching a hand out. "Give them back."

"No. Go to bed." Catra commanded. "This can wait. I will not have you dying on the job. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep. I will hide these if need be. I don't care."

Glimmer crossed her arms. Catra growled, agitated. 

"GO TO SLEEP!" She shouted.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I'M FINE!"

"LIKE SHIT YOU ARE. YOU'RE GOING TO BED AND RESTING, SO HELP ME GODS ABOVE AND BELOW. DON'T MAKE ME PEE ON YOUR STUFF! I WILL HIDE BOW AND MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL UNTIL YOU DO! DON'T TEST ME, BITCH!"

Glimmer groaned. She knew Catra wasn't going to give it up. She would do everything she could to get her way and Glimmer was too tired to fight her. 

"You're a nightmare." She complained.

"I SAID GO TO BED!" Catra shouted, pointing towards the doorway.

Glimmer grumbled, getting up from her chair. Catra followed her to her bedroom, Bow not too far behind. Catra was scolding Glimmer the whole time.

"Fricking bitch thinks you can just work when you're obviously sick as fuck. Like who the fuck do you think you are, knowing who I am. If you thought I was gonna just let you work yourself to death like that idiot I call my girlfriend, I'll be damned."

Glimmer went straight to bed, Bow keeping an eye on her, so she didn't try and sneak back to her office while Catra prepared the soup. When she brought in the tray of food for the queen, Glimmer took it gratefully. 

"After this, take some of that gross medicine and go to sleep." Catra instructed. "Can't have you die on my watch. They'd blame me."

Glimmer looked up from her bowl of soup and snorted.

"Thanks." Bow said. "I know she's grateful too. Too stubborn to admit it."

Catra hummed, turning around and heading for the door.

"Someone has to keep you guys alive. Cuz you obviously can't do it for yourself. Go to bed. Bow, watch her. I'll kill you if she tries to work again."

Bow gulped, knowing Catra most likely meant it. Probably.

"You got it!" He called.

Catra hid the stack of paperwork in her own office, completing it herself.   
——————————————

If there was one person you didn't mess with in all of Etheria, it was Scorpia. Not because she'd destroy you, but because Catra would. 

So, when she saw Scorpia walking into the lounge room, where the rest of the team was hanging out, frowning, that set off alarm bells. 

Since when did Scorpia frown? Catra quickly sat up, quirking a brow. Adora, whom Catra had been laying on, noticed her shift of position and looking at her.

Catra watched Scorpia walk around, her mind clearly somewhere else. When the two made eye contact, Scorpia smiled. It didn't reach her eyes. No verbal greeting, no excited chatter. 

Catra stood up. She marched over to Scorpia. Standing in front of her, Catra placed a hand on her hip.

"What happened?" She asked. "Talk to me. I know something's wrong. Don't try to lie to me."

Scorpia looked hesitant, her eyes looking around, except at Catra.

"Oh, Uh... It's no big-"

"Tell me." Catra cut her off, her voice monotonous.

Scorpia rubbed the back of her neck with a pincer.

"Well, its just that... just this person that said some stuff. Mean stuff. To me."

Catra was taken aback. Someone was mean... to Scorpia? Really. Huh.

"Huh. Ok."

Everyone was watching the two hybrid women. Catra exhaled sharply.

"Scorpia. Can I tell you something?" Catra then asked.

Scorpia looked slightly concerned. She hesitantly nodded, knowing full well what Catra was going to be like. 

"Yeah."

"YOU'RE AMAZING!" Catra shouted, suddenly angry. 

Scorpia jumped at the volume change. Her eyes widened. She knew Catra was a generally aggressive person, but it always shocked her when that aggression was used in her benefit. Catra could raise hell at the drop of a hat. It was a sight to see. The magicat's ears were pressed back, her fur ruffled. She glared up at the much larger woman, hands balled into fists.

"YOU ARE THE NICEST AND MOST UNDERSTANDING PERSON EVER, YOU BEAUTIFUL BITCH. YOU GIVE GREAT HUGS AND YOU'RE AN AMAZING FRIEND TO EVERYONE. SO DON'T YOU DARE LET SOME JEALOUS ASS BITCH TAKE YOUR HAPPINESS AWAY FROM YOU CUZ DAMMIT YOU CAN BE AS HAPPY AS YOU FUCKING WANT AND NOBODY CAN STEAL THAT SHIT FROM YOU. GOT IT?!"

Scorpia could only nod, scared to disagree. 

Catra whirled around to face the room.

"AND IF ANYONE DARES TO INSULT MY BEST FRIEND, I WILL KILL YOU. SHE IS BEAUTIFUL AND NICE AND JUST GREAT. I WILL FIGHT ANYONE WHO TALKS SHIT."

Catra took a breath, still raging. 

"Thanks, Wildcat." Scorpia said hesitantly. 

Catra spun around to look right at Scorpia once again.

"YOU'RE THE BADDEST BITCH HERE AND NO ONE CAN SAY OTHERWISE. GOT IT?" She growled. "LOVE YOURSELF AND DON'T LET ANYBODY TEAR YOU DOWN, YOU BEAUTIFUL FUCKING BITCH."

"Ok, I get it." Scorpia said, trying to get Catra to calm down. "I'm great. I know now."

Catra huffed. She pulled Scorpia in for a hug. Scorpia was shocked for a minute, but she scooped up Catra for a proper hug. Catra let her, which was shocking to everyone. Once released, Catra looked up at Scorpia.

"Feel better?" She asked, raising a brow.

Scorpia nodded earnestly.

"Thanks." She smiled softly at Catra.

"Mhm" Catra walked over to Adora and sat down on her lap, grumbling quietly. "Mess with my best friend, you'll end up dead. Try me, bitch. I'll find that fucker and then it's over for real."

Catra didn't commit murder. She just yelled at them. A lot. Made the person pee themselves.  
—————————————  
Catra's eyes widened like saucers. She balked at Adora. 

"What?"

She could not believe her ears. Adora was looking at her, confused by the overreaction.   
She raised a brow.

"What?" She asked.

Catra scoffed, suddenly exasperated.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She shouted, glaring at Adora. "Don't fucking lie to me, Adora."

Adora shrugged.

"I think I'd know if I have trauma. I don't need therapy. I'm good."

"LIKE FUCK YOU DON'T!" Catra retorted, angrily. "GO TO THERAPY!"

"I'm fine-"

"I SAID GO TO THERAPY!" 

"But-" 

"THERAPY!"

"What on Etheria is going on?" A voice spoke up.

Both women looked towards the doorway. They saw their friends standing there, looking into the room, clearly concerned. Bow fidgeted, worried.

"Are you guys arguing?" He asked, looking between the two women. 

Catra pointed a clawed finger at Adora.

"THIS BITCH THINKS SHE DOESN'T HAVE TRAUMA." She seethed.

Adora, knowing Catra didn't mean the insults being spat towards her, rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

"We were talking about Catra's latest session. She said that I should give it a try, to help deal with my trauma, but I don't feel like I have it."

Catra stomped her foot, her tail puffing up.

"YES YOU DO, YOU DANGER MAGNET! YOU WENT THROUGH A FUCKING WAR AND WAS ALSO RAISED BY AN EVIL BITCH! YOUR BRAIN IS FUCKED UP LIKE THE REST OF US. DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!"

Adora threw her hands up, fed up. 

"Ugh!"

"DON'T UGH ME, DUMBASS! YOU HAVE A MARTYR COMPLEX THE SIZE OF THIS PLANET, AND YOU WERE SO READY TO DIE FOR US ALL CUZ YOU FELT LIKE YOU HAD NO CHOICE! YOU'RE GOING TO THERAPY CUZ IT CAN'T HURT TO TRY!"

Bow took a step forward.

"Uh, Catra? Maybe you should be a little more gentle."

"I AM GENTLE!" Catra shouted at the archer. 

Glimmer laughed at the absolute fear on Bow's face. 

Perfuma decided to try and diffuse Catra's rage.

"Catra. Perhaps, a softer tone would be more helpful." She recommended gently.

Catra took a deep breath and sighed. She knew better than to yell at Perfuma.

"Perfuma... I like you. You know I do... but let me deal with my idiot. I am being loving and understanding, and gentle."

Glimmer snorted.

"Sure."

Catra flipped her off, turning back to Adora, who looked more amused than anything.

"Are you done?" Adora asked the raging feline.

Catra took a deep breath. Everyone got ready for more fury.

"NO I AM NOT! GO TO THERAPY!"

Adora crossed her arms, looking down at her slightly shorter girlfriend.

"Kitty, I'm pretty sure you're the one who should be in therapy, like right now." 

Catra looked ready to pop a blood vessel. 

"THERAPY! GO TO THERAPY! GO TO THERAPY!" 

"Cat-"

"GO TO THERAPY OR I'LL KILL YOU" Catra threatened.

Glimmer teleported in between the two lovers. She held up a placating hand.

"Cat, she'll go to therapy. Don't worry."

"ADORA NEEDS THERAPY AND I WANT HER TO BE SANE! I'M NOT CRAZY!" Catra hollered, glaring at Glimmer.

Glimmer turned around to face Adora.

"Why is she like this?" Glimmer asked, pointed a thumb at Catra. 

Adora sighed in defeat. 

"I don't know. Trauma? Emotional constipation? Take a guess. I can handle this."

Glimmer groaned and stepped aside. Adora approached Catra. Adora sighed, staring at her aggressively concerned girlfriend.

"If I go to therapy, will you stop yelling at me? You're scaring our friends."

Catra huffed. She hissed quietly.

"Fine."

Adora rolled her eyes and pulled Catra close to her. Pressing a kiss to her head, Adora laughed quietly.

"I love you."

Catra purred, gently butting her head against Adora's chest. 

"Therapy, idiot." She muttered, holding onto Adora's waist.

In Catra that meant 'I love you too'.

Adora scratched Catra behind an ear.

"Do you want to go with Perfuma and do some meditation to calm down?" 

It was more of a suggestion than a question. Catra pulled away from the embrace. 

"Yeah, yeah. Be right back." She muttered.

Perfuma took that as her cue and she led Catra out to the castle gardens. Once they were gone, Adora took a breath. She sat down in the closest chair. The others stood by awkwardly.

"Well, that was..." Bow trailed off, unsure how to describe what just happened.

"Catra." Adora finished bluntly. "A nightmare, but I love her. She's trying her best and she cares. That's what matters."

Scorpia made a face.

"She scares me and yet she was so cute."

Adora sighed, smiling.

"That was kinda cute." She agreed. "I love her."  
———————————

Catra ignored the itching underneath her skin. Her claws tapped against her opposite arm. Waiting was a pain to do, but she could if she had to. 

Adora was sitting next to her, the ever supportive girlfriend. They sat in the royal infirmary, awaiting the diagnosis results from the castle medic.

Catra had been feeling off lately and the others convinced her to talk to the medic. Catra was sure it was nothing, but being in a medical room made her feel on edge more than she usually felt any other time.

Footsteps caught Catra's ear. Raising her head, she saw feet coming from the other side of the privacy curtain a few seconds later. The curtain was pulled a little back, revealing the royal medic. The woman smiled warmly at the couple, holding onto papers on a clipboard.

Catra could feel Adora tense up in her grip. 

"Well?" Adora pressed, impatiently.

The medic took a seat across from the two. She had a look on her face that said it wasn't good news. The older woman looked at Catra directly.

"So, according to your symptoms, medical results and upbringing, my colleagues and I have come to the conclusion that you have what we call Chronic Stress disorder."

Catra snorted.

"Stress? That's it? I'm feeling all fucked up 'cause of stress?"

"Stress is no joke." The medic informed them. "If it goes on for long enough, and intense enough, without let up, it can cause some serious physical effects. Muscle pain, memory issues, sleep irregularities, migraines, intestinal issues, and even heart disease." 

Adora's eyes widened.

"Heart disease?" She repeated, horrified of the thought.

The medic gave a nod. 

"Looking through your exam and scans, it does show signs of what we call Arrhythmia . You've had discomfort in your chest and dizziness, correct?" 

Catra nodded. 

"Yeah, but then again, I almost always feel uncomfortable everywhere." She added.

The medic nodded, taking account of the info. 

"Well, luckily, stress-induced heart disease can be treated." They said, smiling hopefully. "With medication and perhaps some environmental changes. If it comes down to it, we'll have to put in a pace maker or perform heart surgery."

Catra sucked in a sharp breath. A pace maker? Surgery? She swallowed the saliva in her mouth and spoke up.

"So... that's a last resort?" She asked.

The medic nodded. 

"Correct. We'll exhaust all other options before considering those. For now, I recommend to keep a regular exercise habit, and you mention doing meditation?"

Catra nodded. 

"Keep that up. Anything that can help lower the stress in your life, the better you'll be in the long run. With the medication to manage the internal stress and continuing taking your anxiety and antidepressants, you should be fine."

Catra forced a smile.

"Thank you."

"Is it deadly?" Adora suddenly asked, worry in her voice.

The doctor exhaled softly.

"It can be, if not treated soon enough. However, Lady Catra's condition is, thankfully, manageable and not life-threatening. Etheria's medical knowledge is very advanced and over the years, we have been able to develop many different treatments for chronic stress and the effects it creates. Manage the symptoms and follow the treatment plan, and she should be alright. Most likely, the issue will fix itself over time."

The medic stood up, signaling the end of the appointment. She shook Catra's hand.

"I'll let you know when I have a treatment plan set up. We'll also, have regular check-ups to make all is going well. However, I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Catra smiled at the joke. 

"Thanks, doc." She said, standing up.

Catra and Adora walked out of the medical center. Walking through the hall, hand in hand, Catra noticed Adora being rather quiet. Turning her head, she saw Adora with an occupied look in her eyes. 

"Stop thinking so much. You'll hurt yourself." Catra teased. "Talk to me"

Catra stopped them, turning to Adora, giving her full attention. Adora crossed her arms, a strategizing look on her face. The face she makes when planning a mission.

"Just thinking of how we're going to help you with this." She said. 

Catra raised an eyebrow.

"We?" 

Adora's gaze lifted to Catra's eyes. 

"Uh, yeah." She said, as if it was obvious. "Our friends and I. What? Were you planning on handling this alone, without at least telling anyone else about what's going on?"

Catra's dropped her gaze, scratching her neck awkwardly. She didn't need to say anything. Adora gave her an challenging stare, as if daring to try. 

"Catra. Your body is actively going haywire because it doesn't know the meaning of safety. If there's any way to help you get to a healthy state, I'm willing to do it, but we have to tell everyone else."

Catra huffed. She chewed on her bottom lip, anxiety spiking.

"I know, but... I don't want to burden them if it's not needed. They don't actually need to know. They'd just fuss and worry over nothing. I'll be fine, Adora."

Adora took a breath and exhaled. Catra heard that and instantly tensed up, afraid she'd done something wrong. Looking at Adora, she took a step back. Adora noticed Catra's mood change and instantly regretted her actions.

"No no no, I'm not mad at you, Cat. I promise." She reassured her girlfriend. 

Catra could feel her pulse racing. Damn habits. She only occasionally got like this. A headspace where the slightest action triggered intense fear, thinking she's going to be beaten or yelled at. She was fine just a moment ago. Now, she couldn't stop the thought that maybe she'd done something wrong and Adora would do something to her. It was irrational, she knew that. 

Catra felt an ache in her chest, wincing in discomfort. She rubbed a hand over where her heart was. 

Adora's brows pinched together.

"Chest pains again?" She asked. Catra nodded, dropping her hand to her side.

"I'm fine." She lied, already feeling lightheaded. 

Adora suddenly took her by the hand and dragged her down the hall, despite Catra's whining. Adora led Catra through the halls and into the entertainment room. Sure enough, their friends were there, hanging out and enjoying themselves.

When the group saw the two lovers walk in, they perked up.

"How did it go?" Bow asked.

They'd all known that Catra hadn't been feeling well and were aware of their plans to visit the doctor that day. 

Adora turned to Catra, expectantly.

"Do you want me to tell them since you refuse to admit it's a big deal?" She questioned sassily.

Catra stuck her tongue out at her, clearly not happy.

"Fine. Tell them."

Adora turned to their friends. 

"The doctor said that it's all stress related. Her body is basically shutting down because of how much stress it's endured. She has a heart problem."

Scorpia gawked, horrified.

"WHAT?!"

Catra rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing serious. My heart rate is just doing whatever it feels like cuz the stress made it go all irregular or something."

Glimmer stood up from her chair and walked up to Catra.

"So, it's not deadly." She concluded.

"Right." Catra replied.

They took a breath of a relief.

"If it's treated early enough." Catra added with a grin.

The tension came right back. 

"Well, what do we do to help?" Bow asked. "Is there a treatment plan?"

Adora shrugged.

"Not yet, but the doctor said that Catra needs to take medication. Also, to exercise regularly and meditate. Anything to help keep stress levels low. The stress has been manifesting into physical symptoms, so we'll need to learn to manage them."

Bow whistled.

"Sheesh." He muttered.

Catra groaned. "Stop it. It's not a big deal. I'll be fine."

Glimmer scoffed.

"Uh yeah, you'll be fine. We're going to make sure you're fine. Heart issues are no joke, and we know how not ok mentally you are, so someone needs to make sure you take care of yourself from now on."

Catra hadn't expected the harsh tone. She raised a brow at Glimmer.

"I'll be fine on my own, thanks." She said.

"If you think we're just gonna not worry about you and not help any way we can," Scorpia spoke up, "you're crazy. We'll come up with things to help in every day life and you can come talk to any of us if a certain situations is too stressful to handle alone or if your symptoms ever get bad."

"Oh my stars, it's not that big of a deal!" Catra argued. "If worse comes to worst, they'll put a pacemaker or do surgery or some shit."

The way she said made it seem like it was nothing, but that only made everyone even more concerned. 

"Catra!" Bow exclaimed. "That's so bad! Are you sure you're ok?!"

Catra sighed. She rubbed her head, trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Can we all chill out for a second? It's too loud." She growled, holding her head.

Someone was suddenly holding her steady. The contact made her jump, taking a step to get away from the person. That only managed to make it worse. 

"Catra. You should rest. Your chest still hurts?"

Catra nodded as much as she could manage with a splitting headache. The timing of one of her dizzy spells was impeccable. She'd jinxed herself. Now everyone could see how not fine she felt.

Catra was led to a chair. Catra had her head between her legs as she leaned over, trying to keep the nausea away. She felt as though she'd ran a marathon. 

"Stars, fuck this." She grumbled. "I'd rather die than deal with this shit forever."

Adora, who was standing beside her, rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Remember what the medic said? If you take care of yourself and stick to her plan, your body might just cure itself one day. Maybe your body is just traumatized with all it's been through. Shadow Weaver did awful, painful stuff to you all the time. So, it's not surprising that your body has been running nonstop with stress as a normal state of being. It doesn't know anything else but that."

Catra sighed.

Of course, another way Shadow Weaver fucked her up. 

"No worry, Wildcat." Scorpia said, optimistically. "We'll do all we can to help you. You can count on us."

Catra lifted her head to look at her best friend.

"You don't have to-"

"We want to." Perfuma cut in. "Catra, you've always done your best to care about us, in your own aggressive way. Now, I think it's time for you to take a gentle approach about your own health. Aggression isn't going to help in this situation, so let us do this part."

Adora lifted Catra up off the chair, bridal style. Catra blushed, her ears flat. She buried her face in Adora's chest. 

"For now, I think you need a nap to help with that headache." Adora recommended. 

Catra didn't argue as she was carried to the couple's shared bedroom.

Walking in, Adora went over to the bed and set Catra down on it. 

Catra toed off her shoes before climbing under the covers. Scorpia closed the curtains, the room now dark. It soothed the headache immensely. 

"We'll see you at lunch." Adora told the others.

Catra felt the bed shifting.

"Alright. Talk to you guys later." Bow said.

Footsteps walked out, the door shutting quietly. Catra peeked out of the covers. She saw Adora, sitting at the edge of the bed. Her jacket and boots were taken off and put somewhere. Catra smiled softly when the blonde pulled her hair tie off, letting her hair free.

"Good, dummy. Free the scalp for once." She joked.

Adora looked over her shoulder at Catra and stuck her tongue out. Eventually, Adora got under the covers and wrapped an arm around Catra's waist.

"How're you feeling?" She asked, her voice quiet.

Catra shrugged.

"Better now that the lights are off." She commented. "You guys worry too much."

"Cat." Adora said, almost scolding. "If it were me, you'd be yelling at me to take care of myself. The only reason I'm not doing that is because I know yelling isn't what you need. You don't like being yelled at, plus you get anxious when you do. No unnecessary stress, remember?"

Catra scoffed, pouting.

"I do an amazing job at keeping you all from dying from your own stupidity. Yelling is how I get it through your thick skulls. It works, doesn't it?"

Adora smiled, humming.

"It does. I know you're not good at emotions or showing you care. However, the rest of us don't have a problems with being gentle, so that's what we'll do."

Adora pressed a kiss to Catra's shoulder, spooning her.

"If you get overwhelmed still, let us know. You're good at that." 

Catra smirked.

"Oh I know, dummy. Also, don't think this means I'll stop yelling at you all. Someone has to do it."

Adora giggled.

"Of course, baby."

Catra relaxed on her pillow, closing her eyes. For now, peace and quiet was very much necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and if you have any requests for me to write, let me know in the comments :)


End file.
